The True Heir
by chinaluv
Summary: Three weeks after the great thaw and Elsa is having second thoughts. She has no idea what she is doing and her relationship with Anna is stressed. She doesn't know what to do. One day, while searching through her parents things she finds a paper that will change her life forever. If you want a different view of Frozen(after the movie) read on. :)
1. Chapter 1

The true heir

Elsa's pov.

It's been three weeks since 'the great thaw' as people have decided to call it. A lot has happened since then. I'm still queen, and I can tell some people still are afraid of me... but I don't blame them. At least they don't think I'm a monster. It's actually quite ironic, the people that tried to kill me was the one that stopped me from becoming a monster. Maybe... No... Don't think like that. I wasn't supposed to die. Or was I? Is this really my crown to bear? Or is Anna's? She deserves it more.

What am I saying? Anna.. I don't know..

It's then that I realize I've locked myself in my room as I had done for so long before. It's a hard habit to break, and I'm not known for my warm hugs like Olaf or my cheery disposition like Anna. I'm the snow queen, the one that no one really wants to get to know anyway. What am I saying? None of this was my fault. Except I did freeze the fjord. But that was an accident...

I didn't... I couldn't.. I didn't mean what I did. I was so afraid. I need to stop this now...

My heart rate was racing as I paced around my room. It was still encased in ice, not because of fear or anything but because I liked it this way. Ice is solid, ice is firm, ice is uncontrollable. Except to me.

I needed to calm down...and quickly. Was I having a panic attack? No. that wasn't possible. I never had a panic attack, not in my room, my sanctuary.

tap tap tatap tap

Anna...

"Elsa... open up..." I almost say no from habit, but I refrain.

Conceal. Don't feel.

"Hi Anna." I let out in a somewhat cheery tone. I don't know if she'll fall for it, and a part of me hopes she doesn't.

"Elsa, can I come in?" I nod and step back. She follows, closing the door behind her.

"How are you doing?" I ask attempting to make this any less awkward for both of us.

"Who? Me? I'm okay, I mean things could be better, I don't mean that, things are great, or aren't they, wait what?" I can't help but laugh a little at that. One thing my sister was never good at, keeping her words to herself. My sister...

"Anna... It's okay, I know what you meant. I'm sorry if things have been a little awkward lately..." I admit, I do feel bad about how things are going.

"Elsa... I love you, you know that right?" She gives me a cheerful look and it puzzles me for a second. How did I just go from apologizing to her saying I love you?

"Yes, and I love you too Anna. And I promise that nothing will ever come between us again." I state almost hesitantly. I don't want to break that promise, but I might end up having to, ya never know as queen...

"Thank you Elsa. Now, what is bothering you?" Dang it, how does she know me so well? It's only been three weeks...

"Nothing's bothering me, Anna. I promise." I don't like lying to her, but I don't entirely have a choice. I don't want her to worry.

"Elsa... In the past three weeks I've come to learn you tell signs. I can see it in your eyes, something is bothering you, and if it's me, I'll leave you alone again." I admire her honesty and her willingness for my happiness, but under no circumstances will I ever let her leave again.

I don't know what I'm doing, I just turn to her and entangle her in a giran thug. I can tell she's a bit taken aback, but she pretends just for me.

"Anna... You're not leaving again, I promise. Thank you for caring." I don' want to let go of her, she's my little sister, I have 13 years to make up for. And I'm starting now.

A/N: this was just a beginning chapter I have a story plot in mind that is coming together. I have so many different ways this could go, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter. PM me and review if you want more. Thanks guys.

This is a serious note... I just wanted to let all the readers of this story that i'm here for you if you ever need. i've been battling some thoughts lately and i know that i'm not the only one who's stressed and potentially depressed so really, if you're upset or just having a bad day, message me. I'll be there for you i promse.

hope you like this story

-Chinaluv


	2. The Secret Revealed

The True Heir

Chapter 2

Elsa's POv.

A knock at the door breaks our hug and I want nothing more for that person to go away, but I am the queen and I must conceal my own personal emotions to deal with whatever is wrong, whoever is at the door.

"One moment." I let out and get up from the bed.

"Anna, I'll be right back." She gives me a sad look and I know that she wants me to tell whoever is at the door to leave us be, butI can't. I'm the queen. One day, she will understand. She will be queen when I... I can't even say it.

I open the door and present myself in a dignified way.

"Queen Elsa," I let a small smile it's Kristoff standing in front of me.

"Hi Kristoff, no need for formalities. you know you can call me Elsa." He brings his hand to his hair and ruffles his hair a little in a nervous sort of way.

"Right, sorry Elsa. I was wondering, do you know where Anna is?" Of course, he wants to know where she is.

"As a matter of fact, I do. one second. " I close the door and turn back toward my sister.

"Anna, Kristofff's looking for you" She smiles and jumps up excitedly, she must really like him. She leads me to the door and opens it. I follow her out into the empty hall, leaving my sanctuary.

"Would you like to join us, Elsa? I was going to take Anna around the kingdom." I would, but that would be intruding.

"Come with us Elsa." I can see the pleading in her eyes and it pains me to say no, but I have no choice.

"No, you two go on. I have some work to do here." I see Anna's hurt face, but I don't bother doing anything.

"Will be okay Elsa?" She asks with a worried expression?

"Yes Anna, I will be fine. Don't worry about me, go have some fun. Kristoff, you better watch out for my little sister." I emphasize the sister part. Anna isn't just a princess, she's my little sister.

"Will do, Elsa. You can trust me." I nod, not sure how to answer that one.

"I'll see you later Elsa, bye." I nod again and let them walk off. Once they're gone I sit down in front of my door for a second.

Kristoff said to trust him... I want to with my heart, but I can't. I just can't. Not yet. He's a good guy, and Anna seems to like him. Then again, Anna liked Hans and... Yeah, not going to go there. But... Anna... I want her to be happy.

I need to trust him. I need to. In case I... No stop...

I won't loose control. I won't let myself hurt anyone else. I won't. I won't. I just won't. I'd rather die than hurt my sister, my best friend again.

"Elsa?" I hear a voice call to me. I open my eyes to see a slightly lopsided snowman looking down at me. How long have I been sitting here?

"Hi Olaf, what's up little guy?" I question. Olaf is like a little kid, adorable and slightly annoying.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to find Anna." I look at him, he smiles so innocently. if only I could be that innocent. But I can't.

"Anna's with Kristoff. Why don't you go and try to find Sven instead?" I ask him. It's not like I don't want to hand with him or anything, I just don't feel like talking.

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner, Elsa." I smile at the little snowman and watch as he walks toward the front hallway.

A minute later, I get up and make my way to my desk. It used to be my parents' and now it's mine. It still doesn't feel quite right. I sigh as I see a large stack of paper sitting on my desk. Might as well try to start all of it.

I lean down and I feel the cold coming...

Conceal Don't feel.

I know I'm not supposed to anymore, but it has just become a habit. And habits are tough to break.

I don't know what happened, but one seconds the papers are on the desk and the next thing I know, they're flying all over the place. Great... Just what I need... Might as well start to organize this mess.

I know the queen isn't supposed to clean up her own messes, but I hate being so helpless. kneeling down and picking everything seemed optimal. I got most of the papers and set them on my desk easily, it was only the ones that were under the desk that were more tedious to get. To make things easier on myself, I went under the desk and picked them all up and then sat up, forgetting that there was a desk above my head.

"Ouch..." I let out grabbing my head. It hurt, but I didn't want to worry anyone with it. I mean really, i'm the queen, i should be capable of picking up a few papers without hitting my head.

Ignoring the feeling, I moved out of the 'hit zone' and stood up again. Dropping the documents on the desk I noticed a hidden compartment on the desk. I know I shouldn't be curious because curiosity leads to downfall, but I just can't help it.

I open up the drawer slowly, savoring it as if I was a kid eating a sweet treat. Inside lies a single folder. I can't hold back my curiosity. I pull it out of the drawer and notice a name on the folder.

My name...

Why is my name on the folder? What could be in this mysterious folder What could this mean? I should tell someone. I should tell Anna.

Or maybe I shouldn't.. It is my name on this folder... You know what...

I will tell my sister. It's about time I start to talk to her, to let her in.

I put the folder in a my hand and walk to my sister's door.

My turn to knock...

knock knock knaknock knock

"Anna..." I ask and don't have to wait three seconds before she opens the door, grabs my hand, and pulls me inside.

"Okay, Anna, I'm inside, no need to pull my shoulder out of its socket." I complain, grabbing my shoulder.

"Sorry, Elsa, I'm just so happy right now. Today was so much fun. Kristoff is just the greatest." She giggles from excitement and I can't help but laugh with her. I'm so glad she's happy, she deserves it.

"I'm glad you're having fun with him, Anna." I reply with a s much emotion as I can. I want to be the big sister that supports her, that can be happy for her, without any sort of jealousy. I'm not jealous though... i'm a queen, I can't be jealous...

"I really am. So.. What brings you here?" I almost forgot.. The folder.

"I found this folder in a secret compartment in the desk. I though tI should share i with you." I explain.

"But it says your name. Why are you sharing it with me? shouldn't you be the one to open it?" I can see her curiosity augmenting as she looks the file over.

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to share a secret with you. Whatever this is, is important if father wanted to keep it hidden. I can't share it with just anyone. I want to share it with you, my little sister." I see her eyes brighten and I can tell she's honored.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's open it!" I'm instantly excited. Anna must be leaving her mark on me.

"Alright, alright. Here." I say moving toward the bed, slowly, just to slightly annoy her. What? I'm her sister, I can't help but tease her a little bit.

Eventually, I made my way to her bed and sat next to her. I held out the file and put it on my lap excitedly.

It took one flick of my wrist and open it up.

I wish I didn't do that, then all of this craziness wouldn't have started.

My life wouldn't have been turned upside-down.

The papers inside contained secrets...

Secrets I would never be able to un-know.

I'm adopted...

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!

haha just kidding. hope you like this chapter...

hehe didn't expect that did ya?

it only get crazier from here.

any suggestions/comments?

review/pm me :)

hope you liked!


	3. The Plan

The True Heir

Chapter 3: The plan

Elsa's POV.

*I'd like to note that most of this will be from Elsa's POV. since she's the main focal point though Anna's POV may show up eventually*

"Elsa..." I hear Anna say but my mind is roaring a mile a minute and I'm too awestruck to answer.

How? Why? What?

I'm adopted...

Why was this kept from me?

What the heck does this mean?

I wanted to pretend that it couldn't be real, that I wasn't adopted, but the more I thought about it the more I realize how it made sense. I didn't look anything like my parents. I didn't have the same features, the same personalities.

And I have powers...

My powers... I wonder if that's where all of this came from...

It's true... I really am adopted...

But what does that really mean?

"Elsa..." I hear Anna say once more but I still have nothing to say.

We just sit there on the bed for a few seconds and let the awkward moment pass.

"You know what this means Anna?" I have to say it, no matter how much I don't want to tell her.

"Don't say it..." I can feel the sorrow emanating in her voice. She knows what I want to say, and she knows I have to. No matter how much I don't want to.

"You aren't my biological sister..." I state with a sense of uncertainty.

"You're right, you aren't my sister, no you are, just not biological, but you're still my sister, wait what?" I love her so much. I can't help but to giggle to that one. Leave it to Anna to be able to make me smile even in this time...

"You know, you're right, but the way you said that is just so... you... I'm going to miss that..." I don't want to admit to her how wrong this feels. I want to be able to tell her that it was all just a prank, that I'm still her true sister, her biological sister, but I can't.

"What are you talking about, Elsa? Nothing's going to change..." How does she know? The people won't want me now. I don't have the birth right...

"Anna... You're the rightful heir. The true heir. You have to take the thrown, I can't rule anymore. I'm not the true heir..." I hate to admit this. I do't want Anna to be the queen. No, I'm not saying that because I don't want to give it up, but because I don't want her to loose her inner childhood spirit. She shouldn't have to deal with all the political dramatics that are associated with being the queen. I don't want her to loose herself.

"I don't have to do anything because we are still sisters. You are still the queen, and you're going to be queen for a long time, okay." I don't know what to say. She knows we aren't blood related, but she still wants to be my sister.

"What about the good of Arendelle?" I question her.

"If they find out, we can approach that later, okay?" I don't know what to say. This could completely backfire on us.

"I guess so, but you have to pretend that you didn't know anything about this if the people find out." She nods approvingly.

"Okay. If that means that I'm not going to be queen then so be it." She doesn't want to be queen?

"Why don't you want to be queen? " I question before I can keep my mouth shut.

"I'm not cut out to be queen. You are! Besides, you're the first born." I'm honored to think that Anna thinks I'm a good queen.

"Thank you, Anna. I don't disagree though you would make a fine queen. I may be older, but I'm not the first born. Technically you are. We aren't even related..." I lead off. I don't want to talk about it...

"We are related..." Anna leads on. I want to believe her with my heart, but I don't think i can.

"Not really..." I don't want to make her feel bad, but it's true...

"Yes we are... Blood doesn't make family.. Love does. Remember, Elsa, love will thaw. We are related, whether by blood or by sisterhood, we are related. We are sisters.." Wow, Anna is making sense!

"I love you, you know that?" She's my best friend.

"I love you too, Elsa." We hug each other for who knows how long, and can't help but think about what she said.

We're sisters.

We may not be blood relatives, but we're still best friends.

We're still sisters and Love does thaw a frozen heart.

A/N: okay.. i'm gonna add more drama soon! hehe hope you guys like this. This story means a lot to me because i'm adopted :) I always wondered why Elsa didn't look like Anna or her parents. Adoption would make sense. Anyway, I hope you guys read. If you have any ideas PM me. Oh, and I will stress the point that family is not defined by blood, nor is it limited to blood.

-Chinaluv


End file.
